Face Down
by Neon and Logan Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is getting abused by her new boyfriend Scrouge. Sonic steps in and helps. Some things happen that are like "OH SNAP!" So you gotta read. Read & Review!


**Neon: This story was inspired by one of my favorite bands, Red jumpsuit apparatus; the song is called Face Down. I don't own the song or band! Hey Amy, you wanna do the thing?**

**Amy: Sure! Neon and Logan Hedgehog does not own us sonic characters, Sega does.**

**Logan: What?**

**Neon: Nothing! I said nothing! I mean she said nothing, I mean ugh! Read & Review!**

Face Down

Sonic was walking in park alone. Usually the hyper male would be running through the park. But he stopped doing that so often since there was no one to chase him anymore. It's been tree weeks since the love obsessive fan girl Amy Rose had gotten a boyfriend. And her boyfriend just so happened to be the one person Sonic hated the most in the entire universe.

_Scrouge._

He didn't even know why she chose him as a boyfriend. She knew Sonic hated him. But that didn't matter. She loved _him_ now. That devil.

_Hey, girl, you know you know you drive me crazy_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down_

She always drew him crazy, but in a good way. She just thought she annoyed the crap out of him that made him go crazy. One look at her and she's forced to stay in his head all week. Sure he would tell her that, but haven't mean t it. But when she started going out with Scrouge, he already knew that Scrouge was a terrible guy. He knew what was going down.

As he continued to walk down the path way, he started hearing voices.

"Scrouge I-I'm sorry, please calm down!" A familiar female voice pleaded.

"This is a new vest pinkie! And you just smeared your ice cream all over it! This better come out!" A hash voice yelled at the female one.

The figures came into view as a pink and green hedgehog. "Amy…" Sonic breathed. As they were walking down the path, Sonic quickly hid himself inside a tree. Sonic looked down and couldn't believe his eyes. Instead of the normal pink hedgehog he knew, she looked like a whole different person.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and he swears he loves you_

She had a lot of bruises and cuts all over her, it looked like she tried to cover it up with her make up, but you clearly see it through. "I'm going to the laundry mat to get this stain off. Stay here!" He zoomed off leaving a green streak.

Amy slowly sat down on the bottom of the tree where Sonic was. "Don't worry Amy. Scrouge swore he loves you, it's never going to happen again. He will not beat you, he…he loves you. It's better than not being loved at all. I've really had enough of this, but what choice do I have? If I go, he keeps beting me. That's really hurts when he does that. I wish he'd stop abusing me." Sonic gritted his teeth. He jumped out of the tree and ran to the laundry mat.

"Agh! That little ***** is gonna get it! Just wait until I get my hands on her!" Scrouge said to himself as he looked at the chocolate syrup stain.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Sonic yelled as he ran into the store.

"Oh look, if it isn't the blue that broke pinkie's heart! What are you doing here?!" Scrouge yelled back.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Sonic growled. "Shut up cheese bag! Do you even fell like a man when you push her around and stuff?! Well one day she won't take this anymore and she'll have a new life again! Without you!" He clenched his fists, hard.

"So it's a fight you want big blue? Fine."

"Wait, go outside. Mm, I don't want my place destroyed." The manager eating a mustard sandwich said.

They were both outside in a blink of an eye. They glared at each other and started circling.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

"I know you abuse Amy! And you keep saying you love her when you really don't! Who does that?!" Sonic yelled at the green hedgehog_._

Scrouge snickered. "So? What are you gonna do about it?"

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Sonic ran at him and punched him in the face. "This." He then kicked him in the stomach.

Amy saw the scene and ran to it. "What's going on?! Sonic?"

_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said, "I finally had enough"_

_Face down in the dirt she said, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She said, "I finally had enough"_

Scrouge saw her ran towards her and kicked her in the face.

"Agrh!" She yelped.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming around again_

He then positioned his hands around her neck.

"One step closer blue, and she dies!" Scrouge yelled tightening his grip around her throat.

"Sonic!" She gasped.

Sonic looked at her helplessly as Scrouge smirked evilly at him. "You wouldn't dare. You love her don't you?!"

Scrouge laughed. "Of course I do! I love her shape, but not her!" Scrouge replied. "And I would dare…" Scrouge gripped Amy's throat closed.

"S-son…nikku…"

Her body hit the ground with a _thump._ The crowd around them gasped. Sonic stared and fell to his knees. Scrouge just smiled. "Oops."

Sonic started shaking. His quills started to rise and fall, then rise again. A black aura came around him like a shield. Sonic fangs grew in size as he changed into a navy blue color. His pupils disappeared as his eyes started glowing white. He grew claws so long, it ripped through his gloves. Sonic started growling, his voice deep it sent shivers down everyone's backs. His quills were fully up now as he stood. He looked at Scrouge, then Amy.

Sonic ran to Scrouge so fast anyone looking could only see a flash. When they saw him again, his fist was lodged into Scrouge's stomach. Someone in the crowd gasped. "Oh Snap!"

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Sonic kicked him in the face and punched him multiple times in the chest. To everyone it would look like five punches, but if you were closer, you'd see it was actually fifty five times. Scrouge fell down face first. He groaned and tried to crawl away but Sonic placed his foot on his back and pushed down. Scrouge screamed.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? _

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

**"Now you know how she feels….Helpless…."**

Scrouge looked back at him. "What are you?"

Sonic pushed his foot deeper. **"I am Dark Sonic. And if I ever see you put your hands on Amy again, you're dead."**

Scrouge nodded slowly. Sonic picked him up and kicked him out of the town. Sonic turned back to normal and walked over to Amy. He checked her pulse and smiled. He went to her ear and whispered. "Wake up Ames."

Amy groaned and opened her eyes. "S-Sonic?"

Sonic grinned at her and laughed. "Yep, and guess what?"

"What?" Amy asked

"I love you."

Sonic then slammed his lips onto hers. It was like their lips were morphed for each other's. Everyone around them cheered.

"Oh Snaaap!" The guy in the crowd yelled again. Everyone laughed as they watched the lovely hedgehogs.

The two broke from the kiss and laughed too. Amy looked at Sonic in his emerald eyes. "Is Scrouge gone?"

Sonic nodded. "So…"

"So…?" Amy repeated.

"Do you love me too?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

Amy laughed. "What do you think you dummy?"

Sonic made himself look like he was thinking. "Um…I dunno…I need another kiss to tell."

They both laughed. Amy gave him a small kiss on the lips before smiling at him. Sonic licked and popped his lips.

"Hmmm…yes." They laughed again. Sonic then took Amy into his arms and ran out of the crowd.

The crowd cleared out, revealing a red echidna and a golden kitsune.

"Oh snap oh snap OH SNAP!" The red one yelled.

"Shut up Knuckles." Tails laughed.

"Well at least they're together now..." Knuckles chuckled too.

"I'm in the mood or ice cream, how 'bout you?"

Tails nodded. "Sure lets go. Oh and I have them on my phone as a video! So we can show everyone!"

"oh oh send it to me! Send it send it send it!" Knuckles yelled.

"Okay it's sent. Now let's go get some ice cream!"

"Yay!" The two left to go eat at the ice cream shop as the sun began to set.

_Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt"_

_She says, "I finally had enough…._

**Neon: wow…I will never get enough of this song and I…I think I cried a little…**

**Charmy: Are you crying?**

**Neon: *Sniff* No! I just**

**Shadow: Maria! *Cries***

**Neon: I know!**

***The two start crying together***

**Charmy: *Sweat drops* Read & Review!]**

**Neon: P-Peace! Ahhhhhaha! *goes back to crying***


End file.
